


Hudson's Modelling Agency

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mrs Hudson is answering phone calls to her modelling agency
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	Hudson's Modelling Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf AU Modelling challenge

“Hudson’s Modelling Agency … Could you repeat that, please? … A little slower … You asked for the model with the haughtiest expression as being most suited to your shoot … It’s okay, we don’t charge extra for providing opinions on the nature of your business … Our terms are 21 days and we don’t offer discounts … It’s entirely up to you if you wish to go elsewhere in future … Thank you so much for your call.”

Once Mrs Hudson had finished the call, Mycroft Holmes who was sitting across from her said, “Sherlock upset someone else, I presume.”

“Yes, the pompous git got more than he was bargaining for. I certainly won’t miss that client; he was a real pain to work with.”

“We charged him 50% more than most, so we’ll have done well while we had him.”

“He could refuse to pay.”

“Then he can’t use the shots. And the set up was too expensive for him to redo it. It’s not as though Sherlock being outspoken can have come as any surprise.”

“That true. He’s renown throughout the industry, and yet clients still seem to think it won’t apply to them.”

The phone flashed again to indicate another incoming call.

“Hudson’s Modelling Agency … No, I can’t say I’m surprised … If my model was not happy with that request, then I fully support them … It’s not a question of being ‘woke’, simply treating all people the same … How rude, they rang off!”

“Who was that?” Mycroft asked.

“The new client who approached us last week. The one who said they were big on retro advertisements.”

“Yes. Sally Donovan had a shoot with them this morning.”

“Indeed. It turned out, retro meant two white men and two white women with a black woman grovelling at their feet. Sally objected.”

“In which case they came to the wrong agency. A shame that.”

“You will see that Sally gets paid for her time, won’t you?”

“Of course. I can deduct it from Sherlock’s pay, since he’s lost us another client.”

Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows and Mycroft smiled. Since both Holmes brothers were partners in the business, Sherlock wasn’t on the payroll, but it entertained Mycroft to express the idea.

The phone began to flash. “What now?” Mrs Hudson muttered.

“Hudson’s Modelling Agency … You’d like one homely type, everyman model, but intelligent enough to follow directions. Yes, I have the ideal candidate for you … And one slightly older, silver fox, of the sort to inspire confidence … Not a problem … You’ll have the completed form emailed across later today, with full details including date, time, address and contact numbers … That will be perfect, thank you very much.”

Mrs Hudson smiled when she’d finished the call. “If only they were all like that. And they pay without hassle too. Right, I shall go and put the kettle on.” She sighed. “Once I’ve dealt with this call.”

“Hudson’s Modelling Agency … Ah, one moment, let me transfer you to my colleague.”

She put the phone on mute as she passed it across.

“Jim Moriarty has done something to trigger the automatic doors at his shoot, so the doors are opening and closing all the time. And meanwhile, Seb Moran has fallen off the chaise longue, on which he was supposed to be lounging, and is being taken to hospital with a suspected broken arm. You can speak to the client; I am going to make the tea.”


End file.
